Summer at Wood Manor
by MistressShawyn
Summary: When Hermione is unwillingly sent to stay with Oliver Wood an old crush is brought back to life. But in the center of it all, is Oliver's want for her to leave, but why? Why would he try his hardest to get the girl out of his home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger sighed as she knocked on the front door. Her parents were in their car, watching her. As soon as she would step into her grandmother s house, they would drive away, heading off to the airport for their dental vacation. They forgot to take out the word vacation, which ruined the whole thing for them.  
Hermione, is that you! the old woman shouted as she opened the door.  
Yes, it is me! Hermione said as she stepped. She turned and waved at her parents, then went back in the house.  
Your room is on the second floor, third door on the right. the woman said as she led the way towards the stairs. She led her to her room and left her there. Hermione sighed as she let her owl out of its cage and let it fly out the window. She sat down at the desk in the corner of her room, pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag, along with a quill.

* * *

Harry,  
Hey, I m at my grandmother s for the summer. So just send any letters with my owl. Oh, she has a phone too. I ll get her phone number later, and put in the next letter. I miss you!  
Love,  
Hermione!

* * *

Since Hermione was already 17, she didn t have the trace on her, and she could use magic outside of Hogwarts and with a flick of her wand, her things were unpacked. Then she turned back to her letter, and gently moved her wand around on it, and made the words turn green. Then she got a new piece of parchment out, and got more ink on her quill.

* * *

Ron,  
Hey, I m at my grandmother s house for the summer. I will try to come over, but just send your letters back with my owl if you can. I miss you! And I will try to come over again this summer.  
Love,  
Hermione!

* * *

Hermione did the same thing with Ron s letter that she did with Harry s letter. She looked up and saw her owl, so she handed it the letters.  
Take these to Harry and Ron. she said. The owl hooted and flew off. She sighed and lay in her bed. This summer would be a very boring summer break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione sat in the hospital waiting room shaking. They had three months of summer break, and she had only been there for two weeks, and her grandmother had a heart attack. She was so distraught, she apparated them to the doors of the nearest hospital.

"Miss Granger?" a doctor asked looking around the waiting room with wonder.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Sweetheart, your grandmother didn't survive. I am so sorry. Is there anywhere else for you to stay?" she asked. "Wait, your grandmother's last name was Thomas…right?"

"Yes." Hermione said gingerly.

"Then, you are Miss Hermione Granger…you go to Hogwarts?" the doctor asked quietly.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, well, owl your family, you may stay with me and my family…we are your grandmother's neighbor. Oliver Wood is my step son." she said.

"O-Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he still lives with us as well. Oh wouldn't that be a marvelous surprise for him! One of his Gryffindor friends!" she said.

"Uhm…Doc, we weren't actually, close friends or anything." Hermione said.

"Oh, still, he's mentioned you before. Brightest witch to ever come to Hogwarts. The Boy Who Lived's best friend…and girlfriend." she said with a wink.

"G-girlfriend?" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh, no?" she said.

"No…just friends." Hermione said uneasily.

"Still, would you like to stay with us?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Then just wait until my shift is over, which is in ten minutes, then I will apparate us to get your things, then we will head over to my house." she said as she walked away. Hermione sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Hermione looked around Wood Manor. It was HUGE!

"Guys! Come down here! There's someone here I want you guys to meet!" Lillian Humphrey-Wood shouted. There were loud footsteps and three people were standing before her.

"Honey? Who is this?" a man asked. Lillian smiled and told them everything, without telling them who she was, "So, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger." Lillian said with a smile.

"Hermione?" one of the guys said.

"Yes Oliver. Hermione, dear, this is my husband Austin; my daughter Sora; and my step-son, Oliver." Lillian said.

"Hello." Hermione said gingerly.

"Hermione?" Oliver said once again.

"Yes Oliver, is that all you can say?" Hermione asked looking at him with wonder. He smiled slightly and nodded a little, "Yeah sorry. So…you're staying here…the whole summer?" he asked.

"Unless I go to the Weasleys." Hermione said.

"You and Ron finally together?" Oliver questioned.

"What! Oh god no. Never in a million years, he may wish. But, nope, never." Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry. I just knew he liked you, I just figured you might feel the same, the way you two act. Sorry." he said uneasily.

"Listen, Oliver, how about you take her to the guestroom, her things are already in there." Lillian and Austin said. Oliver nodded, and gestured for Hermione to follow him up the stairs. She waved bye to the others and followed after him.

"So, how have you been since you left Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"Fine, I play for…"

"Puddlemere United." Hermione said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Oliver asked quizzically.

"Uhm…Fred and George told me." Hermione lied, her voice a little shaky. She couldn't tell him that she'd been crushing on him since her first night at Hogwarts right after she had been sorted. She couldn't tell him that she went to almost all of his games.

"Ah, yeah they've been a few times. I gave them tickets for all of our games…season passes. They both took girls; I always got to meet George's but never Fred's. But they did say that it was the same girl every time, and that I knew her. But I never really tried my hardest to find out who it was." Oliver said with a shrug as he stepped onto a landing. He turned and headed down the hall.

"Uhm, this is my room, this is Sara's room, and this is your room." he said. He opened the door and showed a room, the walls were a dark blue. She had a large queen sized bed, and the sheets looked like the night sky, and the pillow cases and blankets were black.

"Wow…thanks Oliver." she said as she stepped in.

"Do you want help unpacking, or some time to yourself?" he asked.

"I'd like some alone time." she said quietly.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." he said as he walked out of her room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please do keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she lay out on the deck by the pool. It was a warm summer day, and she was the first up, like always. She was lying on her favorite beach towel with a book in her hand as she tanned.

"Wow, tanning rather early aren't we?" a voice said, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. She looked up and locked eyes with Sora, Oliver's step-sister.

"Oh, healthier for the skin. Plus, you don't burn as quickly." Hermione said with a gentle smile.

"Really? I never knew that… What are ya reading?" she asked.

"Lord of the Rings…it's a muggle book." Hermione replied.

"Oh, never heard of it. But, I don't know a lot about books. I'm more of a Quidditch buff." Sora said with a small smile.

"That's cool. So are my two best friends."

"Who are your best friends?" Sora asked.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"H-Harry…P-Potter! OMG!" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah, we've all been friends since first year." Hermione said uneasily.

"OMG! You are SO lucky!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah. I really am." Hermione said quietly as Oliver walked out of the house.

"Why is Hermione lucky?" Oliver asked as he dropped his towel on a chair, "Is it because she gets to be around, this gorgeous stud?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You wish. It's because me and Harry are best friends." she replied.

"Oh…wait, what? You don't think I'm gorgeous…you have to at least think I'm cool." he said.

"No I do not think you are gorgeous. And I think you are an over-confident, egotistical Quaffle head." Hermione said plainly as she looked back down at her large book.

"E-Excuse me?" Oliver asked shock evident in his voice.

"You're excused." Hermione said as she got up and went back into the house.

* * *

Oliver sat on his bed in his room. How could Hermione say something so insensitive? Then again, not every girl swooned over him, and those were the girls he liked the best. He had always liked Hermione. She was quiet, and loved to read, something he did in secret. She never swooned, or drooled over him, she just sat in the library, doing her work, and studying nonstop. Hermione had hurt his pride, but he liked that.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she stepped into Flourish & Blotts. She looked around the dark, quiet bookstore, and just like normal, there was practically no one in there. She took in a deep breath as she walked over to a bookshelf.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he walked into Flourish & Blotts. It was a day that his family went out on picnics, and he never went. Saying he needed extra practice, but actually he was going to Flourish & Blotts. He should have invited Hermione along, but she had locked her door and wasn't answering him. He was walking along an aisle, when he tripped over something, or someone.

"Ow!" a feminine voice said. Oliver looked at who he tripped over, and gasped.

"Hermione, I am SO sorry!" Oliver said quickly as he hopped up. He then held his hand out for her and helped her up. "I am so sorry; I did not see you there."

"O-Oliver? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I never go…I thought…you were in your room…" Oliver said.

"Oh, I locked my door and Apparated here. Wait…what are you doing here?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Uhm…" Oliver said uneasily.

"Oliver, you sly dog, you actually like to read!" Hermione exclaimed.

"SHH!" Oliver said angrily. He pulled her away and whispered, "No one needs to know that…Just you…and me. Got it?" he growled.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth as she giggled and she nodded, trying to fight the giggles off. He nodded and walked off; leaving her to what she had been doing before he had tripped over her.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she Apparated back to Wood Manor. She looked around her room, and saw a book lying on her bed that wasn't there before she had left. She gently placed her bag of books on the floor and walked over to it. There was a note on it:

**Hermione,**

** I saw it while I was in Flourish & Blotts. I looked at it, and I didn't like it. But, I did think of you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I think you will.**

**Oliver**

Hermione smiled as she unlocked her door and walked down the hall to Oliver's room. She lightly knocked on his door. She heard a crash, and then footsteps, and then the door opened, to reveal a shirtless Oliver.

"Oh…H-Hello Hermione." he said.

"Hello Oliver." she said smiling.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked with wonder.

"To thank you. That was a great thing. But, I have a feeling it's like hush money." Hermione said.

"Yes…and no." Oliver said with a grin.

"Thank you." Hermione replied as she hugged him tightly. She felt her face get hot, so she pulled away quickly, turned and went back to her room, trying to hide her now red face.

* * *

"Ollie, come back to bed." a girl said form behind Oliver. Oliver sighed, and turned to her. Then he turned back to the hall, to watch Hermione's rear end, disappear into her bedroom. He could tell he was blushing, but he didn't care. He turned back to the girl and smiled.

"Sorry Holly." he said as he walked over to her.

"My name is Sara!" she exclaimed. She got up, flicked her wand and was out of the room. He sighed, and banged his head against the wall as he closed the door. He groaned a little as he flopped down on his bed.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed later that night reading the book Oliver had given her. She had heard the commotion from Oliver's room earlier, and knew that he'd had a girl in his room when she had stopped by. This would have explained why he had only been in his boxers. She sighed as she closed the book gently, she had finished it, and Oliver had been right, she loved it. She felt tears well up in her eyes, as she realized, Oliver would never like her like that, he would like girls like that Sara girl who had been in his room earlier.

* * *

Oliver grumbled as he tossed and turned. He could picture Hermione's face when she was at his door. How happy she was about the new book he had bought her. He knew she had heard what had happened between him and Sara, and he wondered what she thought. She probably had a look of disgust on her face. He growled as he got up and exited his room and headed down the hall. He saw Hermione's light was on so he lightly knocked on her door.

* * *

Hermione was lying in bed, reading one of the books she herself had bought, when she heard a light knocking on her door. She figured it was Sora, so she put her bookmark in her book, got up and went to her door. She slowly opened the door, and her eyes were met by a shirtless chest. She looked up and saw it was Oliver at her door.

"Oh…hello Oliver." she said quietly as she opened the door the rest of the way.

"Hi Hermione. Did you finish your book?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes actually I did. And I highly enjoyed it, just like you said I would." she replied.

"That's good." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"You heard…didn't you?" he asked.

"Heard what?" she asked.

"What happened between me and Emily." he replied.

"You mean Sara." Hermione said bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah…her." Oliver said uneasily as he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I heard. And that was horrible." Hermione said with a slight growl.

"I…I…just…" he said trying to explain himself.

"No. I don't wanna hear how you play all of these girls. Good night Oliver. You woke me up from my sleep." she said as she closed the door.

"You were not!" Oliver growled as he turned and went down the hall.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat out on her towel by the pool. Sara was in the pool, Mr. and Mrs. Wood were out for the week, and Oliver was sulking in his room.

"What happened last night with Sara?" Sora asked.

"He called her Holly." Hermione said bluntly.

"Oh, he does that all of the time. But I don't understand why he's skulking about it." Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, me either." Hermione said quietly, as the idea struck her as odd as well.

* * *

Oliver lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Hermione was upset, just like he thought she would be. But he didn't understand why it affected her as much as it did. He closed his eyes, and began to drift off into sleep. His thoughts clouded by Hermione, all he could see was her. And then it hit him, he was falling for her. Scratch that, he wasn't falling for her; he was already in love with her, had been for the longest time. He sat up in bed real quick. He then decided, it was time to make Hermione's life there, a miserable hell so she would leave more quickly.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat at the dinner table later that evening; the table was silent since Oliver was still brooding. He refused to look across the table at her, so she finally gave up in trying getting his attention.

"So, Hermione, when are you going to go visit the Weasleys?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhm…like the last two weeks of summer…why?" Hermione replied uneasily.

"Oh, just wondering." Oliver said shrugging his shoulders as he took a bite of his steak. Hermione nodded slightly as she went back to eating her food in silence.

"Could you pass the mashed potatoes Hermy?" Sora asked quietly. Hermione nodded and grabbed the bowl and handed it over to Sora, but before Sora could grab it, Oliver hit the bottom of the bowl, sending the still steaming mashed potatoes flying into her lap.

"OW!" Hermione cried out as she jumped up.

"OLIVER!" Sora shouted angrily as she ran to Hermione's side.

"Whoops." Oliver said. Hermione shot him a glare as she realized, he had done that on purpose. He looked up at her with a grin, and Hermione instantly knew, it was war. She turned from Sora, and darted out of the room, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

Oliver laid in bed feeling satisfied, but at the same time, horrible for what he had done to Hermione. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He could see the question forming in her eyes, why had he done that? He knew it wouldn't make her leave so easily, but he knew it was the start of her wanting to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, favoriting/following, and reviewing!**

**Please do keep it up, I love to hear what my readers think!**

_**~MistressShawyn**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed the next week, thinking back to all of the horrible things Oliver had been doing to her. She was in love with him, and she could feel it. But he was hurting her. And he was doing it all on purpose. She hated the way things were going, but knew, they weren't going to stop until she left. But she was going to stand her ground, show him she was tougher than he remembered.

* * *

Oliver grinned as he decided that his next plan was it. It was the greatest plan ever. He walked outside of his room and walked down the hall towards Hermione's room. He froze in front of her door, unsure if he should go through with it or not. Finally, he plucked up the courage and knocked on her door, knowing she was in there. He could sense she was still reeling from the last thing he had done, which had just been earlier that morning.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed crying. That was the last straw. He had done it; her self-confidence had run right out the door. She was back to feeling like that small, weak first year Hermione, she had gotten rid of. She loved Oliver, but couldn't stand what he was doing to her.

* * *

_ I heard a knock from outside my door. I wiped the stray tears away, perked up and opened the door, laying my eyes upon Oliver Wood. The boy who was making me cry just seconds before._

_ "What do you want!" I snapped._

_ "To apologize. I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to. Because…Hermione, I love you." he said. I stood there, I didn't know if I should slap him, or hit him, so I stayed put._

_ "I love you too Oliver." I said quietly. He leaned in to kiss me, but stopped mid kiss, I looked up at him and saw this big grin displayed across his face._

_ "Just kidding! Why would I like a frumpy, bookworm like you, when I could have those gorgeous witches, and occasional veelas who throw themselves at me." he said as he turned and walked down the hall._

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched the owl fly off. It was carrying a letter to the Weasleys, stating that she would be coming extra early. She packed her bags with a flick of her wand, then Apparated out of the room.

* * *

"Oliver, go get Hermione please." Lillian said as she finished setting the dinner table. Oliver nodded and headed towards the stairs. He hadn't seen her sense the last bad thing he had done to her. He walked up to her room and lightly knocked, there was no reply.

"H-Hermione? D-Dinner is ready." he said. Still nothing, "Alohomora." he whispered, he heard the door unlock. He grabbed the handle and opened it gently. He gasped, seeing the room completely deserted, as if she hadn't been there at all. All except for two things, on the desk, the book he had bought her was sitting there, with a piece of parchment sitting on top of it. He walked over and picked the piece of parchment up.

Dear Woods,

I am so sorry to leave you so abruptly, but I can no longer stay here. It is for the best for not only myself, but for you as well. I do hope you can forgive me, you really did make me feel welcome here, and I very much appreciate it. And Oliver, I do hope you find a girl who will actually love ALL of you. Your arrogant, big-headed, selfish, and cruel self. Just like I used to. Good-bye.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Oliver sat there dumbfounded; Hermione had been serious, just as serious as he had been. But, he still continued to prank. He should have seen it. But he was too dense, and now the best thing he'd ever had, was gone. He sighed as he turned and went back to the dining room. Without a word, he laid the note down in front of his step-mother, then turned and went back up to his room to sulk.

* * *

"Oliver, what happened?" Sora asked a week later when Oliver had finally come out of his room.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. The week he had spent in his room, he had decided to pretend like he had never met Hermione, nor had she stayed at his house.

"Between you and Hermione." Sora said as she looked at her step-brother with worry.

"Who is Hermione?" he asked as he set his now empty glass down on the counter.

Sora looked at him and got angry, "I cannot believe you! You got rid of her on purpose!" she shouted. There was a honk so she left the room, heading towards the front door.

"Who is here?" Oliver asked,

"My boyfriend. Not that it would matter to you." Sora said.

"Boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Hermione introduced us. He is a friend of her's. I really should thank her." Sora said as she put her hand on the door knob, then she froze, turned back around and said, "Oh, that's right, unstable Prince Oliver decided to banish her before I could." Her voice was dripping in anger, spite, and coldness. She turned back to the door, flung it open and stepped out into the warm sunlight, slamming the door loudly behind her. Oliver stood there, rooted to the spot, _what had she meant by unstable?_


End file.
